A Child's Fear
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Craig's trying to get over the abuse, and move on with his life, but what happens when his father comes back? How will he handle it?
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
~~ "NO, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DAD, STOP!"  
  
Joey Jeremiah quickly ran into his stepson, Craig's, room. He threw open the door and ran to the bed. Craig was thrashing around in the sheets. Joey sat down and gently shook him.  
  
"Craig, come on Craig wake up. It's Joey."  
  
"NOOO!" Craig sat straight up, using his arms to block his face, as though he were being hit.  
  
"Craig it's ok. You're safe."  
  
Craig slowly lowered his arms, and looked around. Realizing where he was he began to calm down. His brown curly hair was matted to his head from sweat, and tears were streaming down his face. His breath came in short, ragged gasps.  
  
"You're ok, Craig. It's ok."  
  
Craig locked eyes with Joey, and fell into him, sobbing uncontrollably. He clutched Joey as though he was Craig's lifeline. Joey just let him cry, soothing him, rubbing small circles on his back.  
  
"Daddy," A small voice said from the doorway a few minutes later. "Is Craig ok?"  
  
Craig quickly pulled away from Joey and rolled onto his side away from his baby sister, Angela. He didn't want her to see him like that.  
  
"Yeah Ang, Craig's just fine. He had a bad dream. Kind of like you do sometimes."  
  
Angela, who was wearing a pink nightgown and carrying a small teddy bear walked in the room. She crawled up on the bed behind Craig, who was still crying. She leaned over him and handed the bear to him.  
  
"Here you go Craig. You can sleep with Teddy. He always chases away the bad things."  
  
Craig took the bear and rolled over to look at her.  
  
"I can't take this Ang. Mom gave it to you."  
  
"I know, but daddy said that mommy would give me Teddy to chase away the bad dreams. If mommy helped chase away my bad dreams she would want me to chase away yours, and Teddy can do that."  
  
Craig smiled. "Thanks Ang. Come here."  
  
He grabbed Angela in a hug and quickly started to tickle her, causing excited screams to come from the young girl. Joey smiled at the site.  
  
"All right you two," He said after a minute. "It's two in the morning, and you both have school in the morning."  
  
Craig stopped tickling Angela and gave her another hug.  
  
"I love you Ang."  
  
"I love you to Craig," she replied.  
  
Joey came over and swept Angela in his arms. He started to walk out of the room, and turned back.  
  
"Hey Craig, why don't you go get a glass of water. I'll be down after I tuck Angela in."  
  
Craig nodded and Joey left the room with a giggling Angela in his arms. Craig looked down at the small brown teddy bear that Angela had given to him. He missed his mom. He wished she were here now. He was still mad that she left him. His heart was still broken and he didn't know if it would ever be whole again.  
  
He took one last look at the bear and set him down on the pillows. He threw the sheets off of him and stood up. He was wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants, that were sticking to his legs from sweat. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Craig looked down at his bed and saw that the sheets were soaked in sweat. Sighing, he walked downstairs.  
  
Craig walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. He got a glass, and poured himself some water. He sat down at the table and put the glass down. He watched the water, with its small waves, start to settle. He wished his nightmares would do that. He'd been having nightmares since this whole thing started, and that was two months ago, but they never eased. They kept coming full force.  
  
Joey came in the kitchen and sat across from him. He was wearing gray pants, and dark green shirt. He looked across the table at Craig, who was now staring at his hands as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"I'm sorry," Craig said, breaking the thick silence. "I know I'm causing so much trouble and everything."  
  
Joey cut him off. "You're not causing any trouble. I've told you that a million times. I'm just worried, that's all. The nightmares aren't getting any better are they?"  
  
Craig shook his head. "It's the same one every night. I come home from school, and dad's waiting for me. He's seen my photo album with you and Ang. He get's mad and throws me into the wall and just starts hitting me over and over." Craig laughs. "That's not even the worst part. You'd think it would be right? That my dad. But it's not."  
  
"What's the worst part?" Joey asked, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.  
  
Craig looks up and meets Joey's eyes. "Mom's there. Mom's there and I ask her for help, but she says I deserve it, and walks away," He began to cry again. "She just walks away and leaves me there with him, letting him hit me."  
  
Joey gets up and walks over to Craig. He comes behind him and hugs him.  
  
"Your mother loved you very much. If she were here, she never would have let him do that."  
  
"I know," Craig replied. "I just miss her so much."  
  
"I know you do, man. I know you do."  
  
Craig continued to cry, and Joey let him. Craig cried and cried, until he had no more tears to cry.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you back to bed."  
  
Craig nodded and Joey helped stand up. He kept an arm around Craig as they walked up stairs. Joey helped him into bed, and Craig tucked the teddy in the nook of his arm. Joey pulled up the covers.  
  
"You going to be ok?"  
  
Craig nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Joey walked out of the room, and Craig fell into a deep, and mercifully dreamless sleep.  
  
~~ End Ok I know that this is short, but it's just the prologue. If I get good reviews, I'll continue. 


	2. Reunion

AN: Ok guys this is a really really REALLY short chapter, but it will get better. I promise.  
  
  
  
Craig, Sean, and Spinner walked out of their final class of the day. A giggling Paige and Hazel followed behind them. All of the guys rolled their eyes at the conversation between the two girls.  
  
"Can you believe what she was wearing?" Paige asked.  
  
"It was total fashion murder suicide," Hazel agreed.  
  
The three boys turned a corner and the girls headed the other way.  
  
"Thank god," Sean said. "They were getting on my nerves."  
  
"Tell me about," Spinner chimed in. "I mean there are better things to talk about, like sports."  
  
"Or music," Craig said.  
  
"Or.or.or GIRLS," All three of them said together and started laughing as they exited Degrassi's halls.  
  
Outside, and still laughing, they started to walk towards Sean's. They had made plans to go there after school to play the new Mortal Kombat game for Play Station 2. By the time they got the curb, Craig stopped dead in his tracks and turned a sickly shade of green.  
  
"Craig, man what's wrong?" Sean asked turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah, man, you look like you've seen a ghost," Spinner agreed.  
  
Craig shook his head. "N-nothing. Listen why don't you guys go ahead and I'll catch up in a few. I forgot something in my locker."  
  
"We'll come back with you," Sean said.  
  
"NO! I mean it's something personal. Just go ahead without me. I'll be there soon."  
  
"All right. See you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
Craig turned as if he was going back to the school and waited behind a bush where he knew that Sean and Spinner couldn't see him. He waited until his friends rounded the corner and were out of site. When they were gone he came back out and looked at his father who was still standing across the street.  
  
Craig ran a hand through his curly hair and took a deep breath. He looked at his father, who stood patiently waiting. Craig didn't know what to do. The last time he'd seen the man he had tried to guilt him in to staying home. He hadn't wanted Craig to go with Joey, but Craig didn't want to get hurt anymore.  
  
Craig had been sick of the pain, sick of the crying, and the yelling. He just wanted to be happy. At Joey's he was. Joey took care of him, and now Craig could see Angela as much as he wanted. He wasn't constantly being hurt and he didn't have to live in fear.  
  
Besides, what was his father doing here? He was supposed to be going to counseling and the only time he could see Craig was under supervision. That was only on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and one Saturday out of the month. It was Friday. He wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
Craig started to walk towards his father. His heart rate increased with every step. In all honesty, his father scared the hell out of him. That was one of the reasons he had to get away. He hadn't even wanted to see his father for visitations, but Joey convinced him to. He thought that maybe they could come to some sort of terms with what had happened and at least be on neutral ground.  
  
Craig looked up at his father.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your old man?"  
  
"You're not supposed to be here. We're only supposed to have supervised visits."  
  
"You sound like you're afraid of me Craig."  
  
Craig took a step back. "What do you want?"  
  
Sighing, he pulled out the paper. "I'm done with counseling Craig. I can see you whenever I want. If it's ok with you anyways."  
  
Craig took the paper and read it. It was a paper releasing them to see each other whenever they wished, and even get back to terms on whether the wanted to live together again.  
  
"Why didn't they tell me?"  
  
"I'm sure they told Joey. He probably forgot to tell you."  
  
Craig shook his head. "No, Joey wouldn't do that. He would have told me."  
  
"Look I don't know or care about Joey. I care about you Craig. YOU are my son."  
  
Craig started to turn around walk away.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you back. Just take a ride with me. One car ride, so we can talk."  
  
Craig looked at him, but didn't reply.  
  
"Please Craig. I'm begging you. I just want to talk."  
  
"You'll take my home whenever I ask?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Craig wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but it was his father. He'd been through counseling. Maybe he'd changed. Besides he owed it to him to at least talk to him. Joey might be mad, but Joey wasn't his father. Joey was Angela's father and Angela was very luck to have him.  
  
Craig sighed and walked back to the car. He got in the passenger side and Mr. Manning smiled to himself. He got in the drivers side and took off. Of course neither of them had seen Emma and Manny watching from the steps.  
  
  
  
~~Ok another short chapter, but I'm building it up. If I get good reviews I'll continue. 


	3. A New Dilemma

AN: Ok guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part.  
  
  
  
Emma and Manny watched Craig drive off with his father. They walked out to the sidewalk and watched the car until it was out of site. Emma had her hair flowing in the wind, and Manny's was in a pony tale. Each girl had a stack of books in their arms and worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Why do you think Craig is leaving with his father?" Manny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Emma replied. "But it can't be good."  
  
"Well maybe they have visitation today."  
  
"No way! Mr.Manning isn't allowed to see Craig without supervision. He beat him Manny. Childrens Aide won't let them alone together."  
  
Manny shrugged. "It was just a thought."  
  
"I don't like this Manny."  
  
"Well why don't you ask Joey. You're babysitting Angela today aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I have to go pick her up from school actually, but Joey won't be home until like six. What if Craig's in trouble."  
  
"Emma, Craig got in the car of his own free will. His dad didn't force him. Don't you think Craig knows what he's doing?"  
  
It was Emma's turn to shrug. "Maybe, but I still don't like it."  
  
The two girls exchanged a glance and then began to walk home. Emma said bye to Manny as they passed by her house, and continued to Angela's school. During her walk she couldn't help, but think about Craig and his dad. Something wasn't right, and she knew it. She just didn't know what to do about it.  
  
If she told Joey, and nothing was going on than Craig would probably be mad and think she was a tattletale. Then he would definitely hate her and that would probably push him more towards Manny. Manny was Emma's best friend and she wanted her to be happy, but Emma liked Craig so much. She knew that they weren't going to go out, but she didn't want to lose him as a friend to.  
  
On the other hand if something was going on, then Craig was in trouble and if he needed help then he would probably be thankful that Emma said something. Maybe nothing was going on and Craig would be mad at her, but if something bad was happening.Well her friendship didn't mean as much to her as making sure Craig wasn't getting hurt.  
  
Emma took off at full speed towards Angela's school. They were going to be making a pit stop at Joey's car dealership. By the time Emma got to Angela's school, she was completely out of breath. Angela ran up to her and through her arms around her neck.  
  
"EMMA EMMA!!"  
  
"Hey Ang," Emma said, catching her breath. "We're going to go see your daddy kind of early ok?"  
  
"YEY!!!"  
  
"Come on," Emma said taking her hand.  
  
They started walking to Joey's car dealership. It wasn't that far from Angela's school actually. It only took them twenty minutes to walk there. Ok so they were speed walking. Emma would have ran, but Angela couldn't keep up, and with all her books, she couldn't carry her.  
  
"Emma, I'm thirsty," Angela said, as they walked up to the gates.  
  
"When we get inside you can get a drink from the cooler ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Emma and Angela walked onto the lot and Emma scanned the place looking for Joey. Not seeing him outside, she quickly headed for his office. Throwing the door open, she and Angela quickly walked inside. Joey was sitting behind his desk working on some documents. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
  
"DADDY!" Angela exclaimed running to her fathers arms.  
  
"Hey Ang," Joey said with a smile picking up Angela and putting her on his lap. "Emma, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"I think we have a problem," Emma said, out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Daddy I'm thirsty."  
  
"Wait a second Ang. Emma what is it?"  
  
"Is Mr. Manning allowed to see Craig alone?"  
  
"You know he's not, why?"  
  
"Because, Manny and I were leaving school and we saw Craig get into the car with him."  
  
Joey's eyes widened.  
  
"Emma are you sure? He's supposed to be over at Sean's."  
  
"Joey I saw him get into the car with Mr.Manning. His dad was there waiting for him after school."  
  
"Daddy,"  
  
"Ok baby. Emma would you take her in the other room and get her some water please? I'm going to call Sean and see if he showed up over there."  
  
Emma nodded and took Angela from him and went to get her a drink.  
  
Joey waited until they were out of the room and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed Sean's number and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Hello," Sean's voice said on the other line.  
  
"Sean, It's Joey Jeremiah. Is Craig there? I need to speak with him?"  
  
"Actually Craig never showed up. We all left school together, and then Craig said he forgot something in his locker and went back for it."  
  
"Why didn't you guys go with him?"  
  
"We tried, but Craig said it was personal."  
  
Joey sighed. "All right, Sean. Thanks. Hey listen if he shows up have him call me right away."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two men hung up the phone and Joey quickly dialed another number.  
  
"What is it?" Emma asked walking back in the room with Angela.  
  
"Craig's not at Seans. I'm calling the police."  
  
"Is Craig ok?" Angela asked.  
  
"I hope so baby," Joey said. "I hope so."  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
Craig and Mr. Manning pulled up to the house Craig used to call home. He looked at it, still not wanting to come back. There were too many bad memories. Too much bad blood. He felt safer with Joey. Craig did not want to leave.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Craig asked.  
  
"Come inside and I'll show you."  
  
Craig eyed his father suspiciously. "I thought we were just going for a ride."  
  
"We did, but I want to show you something."  
  
Craig didn't move.  
  
"Come on Craig. I won't bite. I just want to show you something."  
  
Craig felt like he had a devil and an angel on his shoulders. The devil was telling him that he should go. He owed it to his father. Besides maybe some good would come out of it. Then the angel whispered in his other ear telling him that he shouldn't go. That Craig should get out of the car right now and run home. He should go to his real home with Joey and Angela.  
  
"I can leave whenever I want?"  
  
"Of course you can. What kind of question is that?"  
  
Craig nodded. "All right. Let's go."  
  
"That's my boy," Mr. Manning said smiling.  
  
The two got out of the car and approached the house. They walked inside and Mr. Mannning closed the door behind him. He took off his jacket and put it on the rack next to the door, still smiling as though he owned the world.  
  
"Why don't you take your coat off?" Mr. Manning asked.  
  
"That's all right. I'm good."  
  
His father shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come on. I've been working hard on this."  
  
Craig followed his father through the house and to the door the once led to his dark room. Of course that had been basically destroyed when his father had trashed it in a fit of anger. Craig had just been thankful that when his father through him into the rack that none of the chemicals spilled on him. That would have left a nasty mark.  
  
"I know that your dark room meant a lot to you, and I know that it's my fault it got destroyed," He stopped and took a breath. "Well anyways, here's what I wanted to show you."  
  
Mr. Manning opened the door and stood aside so Craig could see inside. Craigs jaw dropped at the site. It had totally been remodeled. There were all new chemicals and plates. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walked inside and was shocked to see a brand new camera, even better than his old one sitting on the counter.  
  
Craig gasped and walked over to it. He looked at it, but was afraid to touch it. Afraid of what it might mean.  
  
"Go ahead and pick it up," Mr. Manning encouraged. "It's yours. All of this is yours. I wanted to do something nice for you. You know, so that now that you're coming home you can have your dark room back."  
  
Craig swallowed and stood up. He turned around and looked at his father.  
  
"I never said I was coming back. I have a home, and it's not here. It's with Joey and Angela."  
  
"Craig your home is here with me. I'm your family. Not Joey."  
  
"What about Angela?" Craig asked. "She's my sister."  
  
"She's your half sister. Is she really more important to you than I am?"  
  
Craig didn't answer. Instead he looked away.  
  
Mr. Manning slammed his fist into the door. "DAMMIT CRAIG!"  
  
Craig jumped from the loud boom.  
  
"What the hell do I have to do? This is your home, and you are not leaving!"  
  
Mr. Manning quickly shut the door and locked it from the outside. Craig hadn't noticed that modification. He went to the door and tried to open it, but to no avail. He started pounding on the door.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP!"  
  
He pounded and pounded on the heavy door. No one came to his rescue. Finally with defeat weighing him down, Craig sank to the floor with bruised and bloody hands. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He bowed his head and started to cry, knowing that no one could here his silent tears.  
  
END  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. The Great Escape

AN: Hey guys here's the next part. NO, I'm not discontinuing it, no it's not finished, and no this isn't the last part. I've just been busy.  
  
  
  
Craig didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like an eternity to him, but he knew it only could have been a few hours. His stomach was rumbling and he needed to use the bathroom. He didn't know if his father was ever going to let him go. He didn't know how bad he was going to hurt him either.  
  
His tears had long since dried up and he had no more to cry. His fear grew with each passing moment. Fear of what was going to happen to him. Fear of never being able to see Angie again. Fear of losing the family he had built with his sister and Joey.  
  
The thought of Joey made Craig lift his head. Surely Joey would be looking for him soon. He'd be worried when Craig doesn't show up for dinner. He'll call the cops and of course he'll look here. This would be the first place they'd look knowing how Craigs father is of course.  
  
His fear began to subside and was replaced with hope. Hope that Joey would soon find him and take him out of here. That Joey would take him home.  
  
Craig moved away from the door as he heard it open. For a moment his eyes glimmered with hope that it would be Joey, but the glimmer soon died as he saw the blonde hair and glasses of his father. He dropped his head and took a deep breath. He would not cry in front of his father.  
  
Craig looked up straight into his fathers eyes, determined not to show his fear. Mr. Manning smiled a normal smile as though he hadn't kidnapped his own son. He knealed down in front of Craig, who involuntarily scooted back.  
  
"Craig, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make you understand that it's me you belong with."  
  
Craig shook his head. "No, I don't belong with you. I belong with Joey and Angie. They're my family, not you."  
  
Mr. Mannings eyes clouded over and for a minute he looked angry. Then he shook his head and smiled again.  
  
"You'll think different after you have had something to eat."  
  
Craig shook his head. "Joey will come for me. They won't let me stay with you."  
  
Mr. Manning grabbed Craig's arm and shook him roughly.  
  
"You are MY son! Not Joeys! No one will ever take you from me again!"  
  
He threw Craig back against the cabinet door and stood up.  
  
"You're right though, they will be coming for you. If your in the dark room, they'll find you. Maybe I better put you in the basement."  
  
"Dad no, no way. I hate the basement! You know I hate the basement!"  
  
"Don't argue with me Craig," Mr. Manning replied. He leaned down and jerked Craig up.  
  
Craig started fighting his father and pushed him into the rack of chemicals. One of the bottles fell off and splattered on Mr. Mannings arm causing him to cry out in pain. Craig took the opportunity to make a run for it. He ran out of the dark room and straight to the front door.  
  
He threw it open and ran out. He didn't look back, he just kept running faster and faster forward. He ran to the next street and hid behind some bushes. He didn't know if his father had followed him or not, but he wasn't going back there. Not now, not ever.  
  
Craig took a minute to collect his breath and looked out over the bushes. No one was in site. The closest store was too blocks away. He knew he'd have to be careful if he wasn't going to get caught, so he started sneaking through everyones back yard.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the gas station and he immediately dialed Joey's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello," Joey's worried voice answered.  
  
"Joey, It's Craig."  
  
"Craig, are you all right? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm fine for now. I'm at the Hess two blocks from my old house."  
  
"Sit tight kiddo, I'm on my way."  
  
Craig hung up the phone and went inside. He pretended to be looking around. He saw his fathers car drive by and quickly ducked down as though he were searching for something on the bottom shelf.  
  
The clerk looked at him a little funny at first, but dismissed it when another customer came into his shop for gas.  
  
Craig eased himself up, and was glad to see Mr. Mannings car was no where in site. It seemed to take Joey forever to get here, but Craig let out a sigh of relief when he finally pulled up in his red sports car.  
  
Craig ran out of the gas station and straight into Joey's arms. Joey embraced him in a hug and then pulled away so he could look him over.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Craig shook his head. "Not really, he just grabbed my arm kind of rough."  
  
He lifted his sleeve so Joey could see the bruise forming on his arm. Anger flashed in Joey's eyes. He would love to kill Manning for doing that to his son, but right now he was just grateful to have Craig back, safe.  
  
"Come on Craig, let's get you home."  
  
~~~~END  
  
NO, it's not the last part. There is still more to come. I've just been REALLY busy lately. Anywho, review. 


	5. Homecoming

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but here you go...The next part in the story.  
When Joey and Craig got to the house Angie ran straight into his arms. Craig picked her up and held her tight. Right now, he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"I missed you Craig!" She giggled into his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you to Ang. More than you know."  
  
Emma walked up to them. "Hey Craig are you alright?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"Thanks for watching Ang, Emma." Joey said.   
  
"Oh, no problem. I've gotta go though. Mom's holding dinner for me."  
  
Emma grabbed her book bag off the chair and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school Craig. By Joey."  
  
"See ya later Emma," Joey said. "And thanks again."  
  
Emma nodded and left the house.  
  
Joey sighed and turned back to Craig. He was still hugging Angela.  
  
"Ang baby why don't you go in your room and play for a while. I need to talk to Craig."  
  
She lifted her head of Craig's shoulder causing her curls to bounce around her angelic face. She put her lip out and pouted. It was heartwrenching to Joey.  
  
"None of that. You can play with Craig when we're done talking."  
  
Angela sighed heavily. A little overdramatically. "Ok."  
  
Craig set her down and she walked up the stairs to her room. Once Angie was out of earshot Joey turned to Craig.  
  
"What in the HELL were you thinking?" Joey yelled.  
  
Craig's jaw dropped. He knew Joey would be upset, but he didn't think he would out and out yell at him.  
  
"Joey I..."  
  
Joey put up a hand to stop him and Craig shut his mouth. Joey sighed.  
  
"I don't mean to yell," he said more calmly. "But you scared me, Craig. You willingly got into that mans car, knowing how he is."  
  
"I.. I thought I owed it to him. I mean he's my father. He said that the courts had given him permission to see me again."  
  
"You don't owe him anything, Craig. Not a damn thing. If anything HE owes YOU! He hit you, he abused you! Why would you think you owed him anything?" Joey asked astonished.  
  
Craig wrapped his arms around himself, hugging tightly. "Sometimes I think I made him do it. I never did what he asked me. He told me to stay away from you and Angela, but I couldn't!" His voice was becoming desperate. "Especially Ang! I mean Joey I love her more than anything in this world! Everything he told me not to do, I did!"  
  
Joey took a step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Craig nothing you did, NOTHING, gave him the right to hurt you the way he did. NOTHING, do you understand?"  
  
Craig looked up to Joey with tear filled eyes.   
  
"Then why did he do it?"  
  
Joey sighed heavily. "Your dad has a problem Craig. It's not something he meant to do, but it's not something he can control. He needs help and the courts are seeing to it that he gets that help."  
  
Craig pulled away from him and turned around. "That's why mom left."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"N..nothing. Nevermind."  
  
"Craig.."  
  
"Joey please, don't push this." Craig said, his voice cracking. He still refused to turn around and look at his step father.  
  
Joey truly wanted to know what Craig was talking about. He hadn't expected him to bring his mother into the converstation. That was actually the furthest thing from his mind. Still, he didn't want to push him. It might make things worse.  
  
"All right. Just promise me you will not go with your father again without talking to me first."  
  
Craig nodded. "I promise. I'm going to go lay down for a while. I'm kind of tired after everything."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll check on you later." Joey felt strange talking to Craig's back, but he decided to let it be. The kid had been through a lot today. He didn't need to be hassled anymore.  
  
Craig half walked, half ran up the stairs. Joey stood there until he heard the bedroom door close. He wanted to know what Craig was talking about. He didn't push the issue tonight, but tomorrow was another day and he would find out what the kid was talking about.  
  
~~End  
  
I'll get the next part up ASAP for now please review 


	6. The Morning After

AN: Okay I know it's been FOREVER, but work is a pain and my sister just got a double lung transplant. That and the muses just weren't biting. Well now they are and here's the next part.  
  
The next morning Craig walked downstairs wearing a pair of blue jeans and a brown short sleeve shirt. His camera was hanging around his neck. There were circles under his eyes and his arm was sore as hell, but he still tried to optimistic going into the kitchen.  
  
Joey was sitting there drinking coffee and reading the paper. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a grey shortsleeved shirt. Angela was sitting next to him swinging her legs under the chair, eating a bowl of lucky charms. She was wearing an orange shirt and blue jean shorts. She smiled brightly as Craig walked in.  
  
"CRAIG!" She squeeled. She jumped off her chair and ran into Craigs arms.  
  
He picked her up and his arm seered in pain. He bit back a cry and switched his sister to the opposite arm and smiled.  
  
"Morning Ang!"  
  
"Can we go to the park today?" She asked.  
  
"Hey Ang your going to grandma's remember," Joey said before Craig could respond.  
  
Angela tilted her head and frowned a little. "Oh yeah. I forgot."  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and get your things."  
  
Craig set her down and she scurried up the stairs. Craig wouldn't make eye contact with Joey.  
  
"You all right Craig?"  
  
Craig looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Perfect."  
  
Joey crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. "Then why do you look like you got absolutely no sleep."  
  
Craigs smile faltered a little.  
  
Joey got up and walked over to him. "Craig talk to me. What were you going to tell me last night?"  
  
He went to put a hand on the boys shoulder, but Craig quickly moved out of reach. That hurt Joey. Craig had never pulled away from him. He had never been scared of him. He would love to kill Manning for what he had done to his son.  
  
Instead Craig asked, "What's going to happen to my father?"  
  
Joey put his hands in his pockets. "The police picked him up last night. He's probably going to spend some time in jail."  
  
Craig nodded. "Um..I.."  
  
"Just take it easy Craig," Joey said quickly. He could tell that the boy was anxious. "I thought we would make it a guys day. We'll do whatever you want to do all right. We'll sit back and relax or we can go out wherever."  
  
"Joey that's okay," Craig replied looking down. "I'm sure you have better things to do."  
  
"No, I don't." He said earnestly.  
  
Craig new that the only reason Joey wanted to hang out with him was to find out what Craig was going to tell him last night. He also knew that Joey wasn't going to let him walk away from this. Reluctantly he nodded and Joey smiled.  
  
Angela came barreling down the stairs with a little pick back pack.  
  
"I'm ready to go daddy!" She said happily running over to him. "Is Craig going to ride with us?"  
  
"If Craig wants to," Joey said.  
  
Angela turned to Craig. "Please Craig! Pretty Please!"  
  
No matter what was wrong Angela's face always made him smile. Besides that he could never resist her.  
  
"Okay Ang, I'll ride with you."  
  
"YEY!!" She yelled and started pulling him to the car.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Craigs smile was gone as he watched Angela's grandmother close the door and Joey walk back to the car. He got in with a smile and started the engine.  
  
"So what do you want to do kiddo?"  
  
"Um, actually. I was wondering if we could go somewhere."  
  
TBC~~ Please Review 


	7. Confessions

AN: Okay here's the next part. Enjoy  
  
Craig kneeled in front of his mothers grave. He traced the letters of Julia Jeremiah. Joey stood next to him. He didn't say anything. He just let Craig take his time. They had been there about ten minutes, sitting in silence.  
  
Craig finally sighed and looked down. "I miss her so much, Joey."  
  
Joey kneeled down next to him, but didn't say anything.  
  
"When she first left my dad, I was my mad. I mean I understood why she did it. He."  
  
"What is it man. What did he do?"  
  
Craig looked over to him with tear filled eyes. "He um..he hit her Joey. I used to watch him."  
  
He heard Joeys breath suck in.  
  
"I know mom never told you. She didn't want anyone to know. Sometimes I think she thought it was her fault, but she never did anything. She never hurt him. She always did everything he asked." The tears were still in his eyes, but he wasn't crying.  
  
Craig reached out to touch the gravestone again, but he let his hand fall away. "I know why she left. I know she couldn't take it anymore, but I was so angry with her!" He stood up and started pacing. "God I was so selfish."  
  
Joey stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He was furious with Manning. He would love nothing more than to kill him right now. He beat his son, he had beat Julia and now Craig was a wreck because of him, but he let Craig vent. It's what he needed.  
  
"I was so mad at her for not taking me! For leaving me with him!" He hugged himself tightly. "I know he wouldn't let her take me, but I still was so mad." He stopped pacing facing away from Joey. "I know had got to see her every other weekend, but dad, he..he hit me back then, but I never let mom know it. I didn't want her to feel bad. She was always so happy with you and then when Ang came." Craig dropped to his knees.  
  
Joey was immediately in front of him. "Craig, take it easy."  
  
Tears were flowing down the young mans face. "I was jealous at first," He cried. "I hated for you guys to be so happy and for me to be stuck with my father. I was so angry with her. I was still angry when she died."  
  
Joey's heart wrenched. He had no idea the pain this kid had gone through. If Julia had only told him about her past. He pulled Craig into a tight embrace and the young man started sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right Craig," Joey soothed.  
  
"I should have told her I loved her," He sobbed. "I should have told her I knew it wasn't her fault!"  
  
"She knows Craig. Believe me she knows."  
  
Craig continued to cry, clutching onto Joey for dear life. Joey just held him and let him free his bottled up emotions. He just rubbed soft circles on Craigs back while he cried.  
  
"Everythings going to be all right."  
  
Joey lost track of how long Craig sat there crying. The youth finally collapsed against him, all his energry drained, physically and emotionally.  
  
"Hey," Joey nudged him. "Come on, lets go home."  
  
Craig nodded and pulled back. His eyes and nose were red and puffy. Tears streaked his cheeks. Joey stood up and reached a hand to Craig. The younger man took it and stood up. Stumbling as he did so. Joey caught him before he could fall.  
  
"Whoa you all right?"  
  
Craig nodded. "Just tired," he whispered.  
  
"Come on, lets go." Joey said, keeping a firm, but gently hand on Craig's shoulder incase he stumbled again. The kid was exhausted and needed to rest. Joey wanted to get him home as soon as possible. Then he wanted to pay a little visit to the jail house.  
  
TBC~~Hey guys please review!! 


	8. JailHouse Confessions

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Keep in mind I started this fic before the end of season 2, so it doesn't follow the actually story line of the series. Anyways here's the next part.  
  
Joey had brought Craig home and made sure he was fast asleep before leaving again. Then he made his way to the jailhouse. He noticed that he took him half the time it should have. He was so angry that he sped the whole way there. Of course speeding in front of a police station was not the brightest of things, but right now he didn't care. His first order of business was to talk to Manning.  
  
Now, he stood in front of the mans cell. His hair was a mess, he was sweating and gripping the bars as if they were his life line. Anger contorted on his face as he stared at Joey.  
  
"You ruined my life you bastard!" He yelled. "You stole my wife and now you've taken my son!"  
  
Joey just shook his head. "You don't get it do you?"  
  
"Get what?" Manning asked. "Get that you couldn't stand my happiness so you stole it from me!"  
  
Joey laughed half heartedly. "You really think that's what happened? That I 'stole' your family from you?"  
  
Manning just glared at him.  
  
Joey took a step towards him. "Your wife left you because you beat her!" He seethed. "She was so terrified of you taking Craig away from her permantently that she never told anyone, not even me!"  
  
"What would you know about it?"  
  
"You drove your son away," Joey continued. "Because you beat him so badly that he went to school with half of his body covered in purple bruises! You're sick Manning. You need help!"  
  
"No, what I need is for you to stop turning my son against me," He barked. "My son needs ME! "I'm his father!"  
  
Joey took another step closer so that the only thing that separated their faces touching was the bars between them.  
  
"If you try to hurt him again, you'll have me to deal with," He whispered. "Craig doesn't need you. It sounds like you need him."  
  
With that said Joey turned and started walking away.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about Jeremiah! Craig needs me!" He banged his hand on the bars. "I'm his father, do you hear me!"  
  
Joey didn't bother turning around. Manning wasn't worth the breath that would be wasted on words he wouldn't hear. Craig needed him right now. Craig was what was important.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think. Reviews, I need reviews lol j/k 


End file.
